This invention relates to storage stable isocyanate-reactive compositions containing certain tertiary amine or ammonium compounds that are useful in the preparation of urethane-based products.
Shelf-life stability of isocyanate-reactive compositions, as measured by change in reactivity with isocyanates, is often adversely affected by the addition of flame retardants, especially those based on phosphorus, zinc, antimony, and aluminum. An object of the present invention was to obtain isocyanate-reactive compositions containing flame retardants having shelf-life stabitities comparable to or better than those of compositions not containing flame retardants. It has now been found that the use of certain tertiary amine or ammonium compounds provides such improved storage stability.